


Interview

by PixieBelle



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece with Tom's girlfriend getting ready for a job interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

‘Hey Darling!’ Tom called as he entered their flat flinging his backpack onto the coat hooks and kicking off his shoes. ‘What you doing?’ he asked seeing Belle, his girlfriend talking to herself in the mirror.

‘I’m practicing for my interview tomorrow. I haven’t had a job interview in 5 years, so just practicing some questions.’

Tom made himself a cup of tea, he could still hear her even in the kitchen, he was excited and proud of her for making the leap out of her everyday job and hopefully into her dream job.

When he returned to the living room he plopped himself down in his chair and watched her.

‘You know you really should hold yourself up straighter, shoulders back.’ Tom chimed in. 

‘OK, thanks.’ Belle replied holding herself up a little straighter and then continuing on. 

5 minutes later and Tom added in some more advice and then some more…

‘You know Tom you’re just Mr Perfect and sometimes it’s really freaking irritating!’

‘Sorry Love, I’m just trying to help, I have job interviews, auditions, all the time, its part of my job.’ He smiled. ‘Here let me help.’ 

‘No! Honestly Tom just let me do something by myself.’

‘But I don’t want to see you fail.’

‘Well let me fail, I need to make my own mistakes and learn from them.’

‘But I’ve been there, made the mistakes and learnt from them so you don’t have to.’

‘Ah! Tom! Don’t worry about it, I’m going to bed. Maybe a good night’s sleep is what I really need.’

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Tom was already up and dressed when Belle woke.

‘Hey!’ she said finding him in the kitchen.

‘Morning.’ He smiled. ‘Look I’m sorry about last night, I wasn’t trying to pick at you, I was just trying to help.’

‘I know, it’s just sometimes you’re so dam perfect and nice and charming and everything else and what am I?’

Tom laughed, ‘You’re my girlfriend and I love you, and you are going to do amazing today.’


End file.
